


Cirque

by Rorynne



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acrobatics, Circus, Circus Performer Clint Barton, Competency, F/M, Fire, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorynne/pseuds/Rorynne
Summary: You and Clint were supposed to be on a simple undercover mission in a sketchy circus until he decided to volunteer to take over an injured acrobats act.Clint Barton Bingo fill: Fire





	Cirque

You had no idea how Clint could be so calm about this all. What was meant to be a simple undercover mission as circus workers had morphed into another thing entirely when he volunteered to take an acrobats place after they broke their arm the night before. On the exact same act that Clint was currently getting ready to perform, and that wasn’t even taking into consideration the fire. You swore to God that he was going to get himself killed. And yet, he was completely nonplussed by the situation. 

The fact that he was going out there in only a pair of, what was essentially, purple yoga pants didn’t help much. If you weren’t so distracted by the thought of his potential death, you would have been too distracted to form rational thought. “If you bite your lip any more Girly-girl, you’re gonna need to buy a lip ring.” He teased as he stretched.

You rolled your eyes. “Someone has to be worrying about your imminent death. Since you seem not to be.” He shook with laughter as you noted your concern. “This isn’t funny Clint! What on earth were you thinking, agreeing to this?”

“I’m not going to die.” He said as he contorted himself into a tight shape. How the hell was this man so flexible? “And I wasn’t going it let them just cancel the act. Besides, it builds trust.”

“You don’t even know the act!” You argued.

He shrugged, “I’ve seen it every night for the last two weeks. It’s hardly anything more difficult than saving the world every other week.” You started to argue, to tell him that wasn’t a good comparison, only to be interrupted by the ringmaster calling him into the center ring. “I’ll be fine, Y/N.” He quickly reassured you. “Just sit back and enjoy the show.”

A knot of fear grew in your throat as you saw him run out to the center of the ring where a long rope hung from the rafters. He carried himself with the same nonchalance that he had been displaying all night, a showman’s smile on his face as he waved excitedly to the audience.

He grabbed the rope as the music started. The audience, and you, watched him transfixed as he gracefully began to climb up the thick rope. Slowly, he started, wrapping himself around the rope more than the other way around. The rope spun as he rose on it, though if it was making him dizzy, he showed no sign of it.

An expert twist of his body left him upside down, rope twisted around his waist and leg, arms outstretched as the crowd cheered. Another flip, another cheer from the crowd. You watched awestruck at how easy he made it all seem. A flurry of twists and flips, perfectly in time with the music. It was clear it wasn’t the original act, but that didn’t mean it was necessarily safer. Nor did it take away from his obvious skill. He wore a mask of practiced focus as he climbed ever higher on the rope, seemingly unconcerned by the danger as the crowd watched mesmerized.

A scream tore from your lips when he released the rope, falling with a flourish. You barely had time to react before he caught it again, stopping his fall and twisting the rope around himself in one fluid motion. You swore he was wearing the same smirk he always wore when he teased you as he threw himself into the air once more.

He was teasing you, you realized. He had to be. His smirk widened to a grin as he flipped and turned through even more death-defying throws. As if he were trying to show you just how dangerous he could make it. The rope swung and twisted precariously and yet, he was as calm as he was when he started. Calmer even, like he had been doing this all his life. The crowd was wild, cheering and screaming at his stunts. Your fear slowly started to melt away into sheer awe as you continued to watch him. It was as if he haad made gravity into his own personal toy.

Clint flung himself away from the rope with a grunt, using all of the power he could muster. The crowd gasped as he barely caught the flaming hoop that had been lowered down for him. The ring spun wildly as he hung from it one-handed, leaving a spherical trail of flames from the torches attached to it.

He pulled himself up and over the bottom of the hoop, gracefully twisting himself upside down and hanging by his foot, pulling the other close to his head. A few rotations of the hoop and he pulled himself back up, wrapping his body carefully around the flames as he climbed up the right. He contorted himself around the hoop, Flames kissing his skin, but never enough to burn him. It was as if he didn’t even care that the fire was there.

You had never known him to carry such grace. He was skilled, you knew that, he had to be, to be able to keep up with super-soldiers and gods. But you didn’t expect his skill to include such acrobatic feats. The pound in your heart was no longer being fueled by fear, but by something else entirely as you watched him twist and contort. Corded muscle flexing as he pulled and wrapped his body around the hoop. You had always found him attractive, but this display of unexpected mastery only served to compound that.

Your heart flipped with him when he lept from the hoop, landing in the center of the stage with cat-like precision. He hardly seemed like the goofy, sarcastic, archer that you had grown to care for as he bowed to the cheering crowd. You found yourself clapping as well when Clint turned his head to look at you, a grin spreading across his face when he spotted you near the curtained exit.

Even the ringmaster seemed shocked by Clint’s display as he called out the next act, sending Clint on his way. “I told you there was nothing to worry about.” He said to you with a smirk as he joined you backstage. “Nice scream by the way, really added to the theatrics of it all.”

You smacked his arm in retaliation to his teasing. “I thought you were going to die!” You shot back. “Where the hell did you even learn to do all that?”

“Sweetheart, I grew up in a circus.” He said with a laugh. His confidence and skill made more sense with that fact brought to light. “Were you really that worried?” He asked with a twist of surprise in his voice.

The question was enough to make your brain fuzz. Yes, you were that worried. But the way he asked the question, he almost sounded hurt. “Why wouldn’t I be?” You defended. There were more than a few reasons as to why you would be. Although one outshone the others, it was also a reason you weren’t particularly ready to confess. “Did you see how high up you were? It was a dangerous act! As impressive as it all was, what if you fell?”

He crossed his arms and shrugged, not even truly considering your question. “Then I would have a cast for a few weeks. It’s not like it’s any more dangerous than saving the world Girly-girl.” He said before smirking. “You really thought it was impressive?” He asked taking a few steps closer to you.

You blinked, suddenly remembering his barely dressed state. You fought the urge to look down at his chest, instead, locking your eyes onto his blue ones. “A little.” You sniffed indignantly, “When I wasn’t focused on you getting hurt.”

He frowned, “Why are you so worried about that. You’ve never been worried about me getting hurt on any of the missions I’ve been on, so why this?” You bit your lip trying to figure out how to even answer that. He was wrong, you did, in fact, worry about him every mission he went on. The only difference was, you knew what he was capable of as an avenger. He raised an eyebrow at your hesitation. “Do you worry about me?” He asked, taking another few steps closer. You flushed at his questioning, backing up until your back hit something solid. He was always far more observant than he let on. “You aren’t answering the question, Y/N.” He said softly after a few moments of silence.

“Why wouldn’t I?” You asked, your heart beating out of your chest so strongly you wondered it was loud enough for him to hear with his aids. Especially considering how close you were.

“Why would you?” He challenged, not accepting your nonanswer. He raised his hand to your cheek uncertainly, looking for any sign that you didn’t want him to touch you.

You swallowed, “I… don’t want to see you get hurt.” Your eyes flicked down to his lips as his thumb brushed your cheek. “You are my friend after all.”

“Are we friends?” you could feel his breath on your lips as he asked. Were you friends? You gave a slight nod, of course you were. But that didn’t mean you weren’t wishing for something much more at that moment. His hand moved to the back of your head as his lips molded onto yours. You froze for a moment before melting into the kiss. Your hands wrapped around his neck as you pulled yourself up towards him. The scent of smoke and fire still clung to him, filling your senses as he kissed you with the same confidence he had displayed all night. It felt far too soon when he pulled away, leaving both of you breathless, and rested his forehead on yours. “Still worried?”

You looked up at him, still breathing heavily, “That isn’t going to make me stop worrying.” You half-whispered. “Far from it, if anything.”

Clint’s lips curled upwards into a mischevious smile. “I guess I’ll have to keep trying then.” He countered before crashing his lips back down on yours.


End file.
